Factory Juliet
by Mirika
Summary: A similar story to Romeo and Juliet, Factory worker Kurogane gazes upon the golden face of his boss's son, Yuui, and feels something he hasn't felt in a while. kind of the setting in the indusrial revolution :not our world: KuroPOV, FaiPOV, Kurofai fluff
1. My Juliet

Yearn.

Yearning. To want something very badly. To desire it. To feel the need to have it, touch it, love it. I have felt this feeling a thousand times over. I have felt it whenever I sleep, eat, _breathe_. And especially around **him**.

I'm Kurogane Ginryu. I'm 6' 4" and tan. I've got black, spiky hair and red eyes. People say stuff about them. I don't care. They were my father's eyes, so I'll respect them. Anyway, I live with another family in an apartment building. I sleep in the attic with two children. Orphans. I guess I've adopted them in a way. They didn't have names when I met them, so I named them Syaoran and Sakura; the boy and his 'princess'. The kid told me he had a brother, but he was sold into slavery before he arrived in this country. I couldn't find a suitable name for him.

I work most of the day at a factory. We produce weaponry and armor. I take no pride in the job, but they're so scarce and the money is hard to come by, so I deal with it. I sometimes 'borrow' swords and other weapons away from the collection and practice in the alleyways. I was caught once. Want to see the scars?

I had been working there for half a year when I experienced the greatest amount of yearning in all my life. The manager made us stop production and let the owner of the factory announce that his children and wife were going to be there soon. He told us to clean up and wash. Stupid old bag. I hope he strangles on that fuzzy caterpillar in his sleep. A moustache never looked right on a bald, fat man anyway. All gray and deformed.

Anyway. By the time I had gathered up and threw away all the excess metal, his children and wife were there. The mistress, letting her curls fall around her waist in all its golden glory, was the first to walk in. Following her were the children. Four of them.

A young girl with the same blonde, flowing hair smiled innocently at her identical twin. Both had enormous brown eyes; one's filled with caution, the other's with curiosity. The two boys, another set of twins, came from the rear of the 'herd'. Again, blonde. They had different stances though. One, the older I suppose, was standing up straight and had his arm out to his twin, who was full heartedly clinging to it. The younger, I'm guessing, was shifting his gorgeous blue eyes around the room, nervousness dripping from every inch of his body.

He falsely smiled towards his brother and fidgeted, shaking like a leaf. The poor boy. All the other men and women in the factory were staring at the girls and his twin. He was discarded and left to hang, no, _cling_ to his twin's arm, scared that someone might come and hurt him.

That made me angry.

I didn't know why.

But I was furious.

The boy looked at me… he has to be at least five years younger than me. Geez, now I sound like a pedophile. Anyway, he looked directly in my eye from where he stood on the balcony. And he smiled. A sad, delicate gorgeous smile. My heart froze from the intensity of it and I thought I would cry just seeing it. Of course, all I did was stare back, confused as to why the smile hurt so much for the both of us.

He smiled.

Just for me.

And I yearned to see it again.

Happier.

His eyes drifted to a man behind me and he stiffened. His skin drained itself of its pale complexion and his small smile vanished completely. I turned slowly around to see a guy with black hair pulled into a ponytail. His golden eyes stared up at the boy. He was smiling.

I thought I was going to blow up on him. That isn't a happy smile. That's an "I-want-you-and-I-don't-care-if-you-don't-want-me" smile. I would know. All those times at the bar I learned to categorize these smiles. And I never liked them.

Ever.

I checked out his name plate. 25689. Ashura Totikomi. Ashura. A demon. A monster. A crook. A rival. A bastard. A man not worthy enough to own him. A man I have grown to loath with all my soul. He has to have done something terrible to make such an angelic boy turn so frozen.

He'll pay.

He'll pay.

I turned around to look at the boy, but he was walking out the door. No, I thought, don't leave. At first I thought myself crazy- insane- to even THINK that way about the boy, especially my boss's son. Now I see it as a love I can never explain. Wordless. Hopeless. I'm sure he has no idea how much I love him. I'm sure he has no clue that my heart is bound to his fragile eyes and delicate smile. I just wish I could see him again.

I yearn to see him again.

I yearn to see his true smile.

I have never been so sappy in all my life. Usually, if someone would've told me this, I would've said that a simple "I love you" would cover it. But it can't. I understand why they said "It's so much more…" I understand.

They yearn for them.

Anyway. I went back to work and was thirty minutes back into routine when the boss came in. He called for me and a couple of others. We went, Ashura being one of them.

Damn him.

The five of us were led into the inside of his mansion that's attached to the factory. The pristine yellow walks and the shag red rug carpet mocked us as he talked about being presentable to his mistress. He dressed us in lend out suits and fixed our hair. This was the nicest I ever looked. After that, he dragged us into a room with a huge ceiling painted white with blue flowers. The furniture was a dark blue and so were the curtains. The rug turned navy as we entered.

And there they were. The two pairs of angels and their mother. Our boss told us to bow to his mistress and their children. The golden haired wife smiled at all of us. The four children bowed back. I was the last to bow to their mother, so she leaned forward slightly and stared at my eyes.

Typical.

"Two beautiful men with such unique eyes." She said breathlessly. I glanced at my boss to see his expression. That caterpillar on his face hid his amused smile, but I could tell it was there. That old bag thinks it's funny my eyes aren't natural. Fag. Wait, who was the other…?

Ah.

Ashura.

Oh no.

I turn around to look at the twin boys. One was smiling falsely at another worker. One was sinking into his couch, trying to avoid Ashura's glance.

Something isn't right.

And I'll make him pay for it.

Oh, he'll pay alright.

The mistress asked us to take a seat. We did. The other men sat around the children and madam. I sat away from them. Porcelain people scare me, no matter how beautiful. It's surprising what deepest, darkest fears arise when you're around every day people. I'm beginning to think they aren't people at all.

They seem too much out of place.

Like in a dream.

Or a story.

The boss started talking highly of us. It took me a moment to realize he was going to give us a raise. Good. The kids need more food. That's when he summoned me to the side of his chair. He stood and slapped me hard on the back. Well, lower back. He's like, 5' 2".

"This is my best worker! He's fast, reliable, and strong! He would be a great bodyguard!" He laughed. I cringed. He was hinting at something and I didn't like it.

"The only problem is; he doesn't speak much! He's polite when does, but he's capable of a temper too! Right, Kurogane?" I stare at him, wondering if I should deal with this or not.

That's when the twin scared of Ashura's glance looked at me. I could tell he remembered me, because he lit up, though no smile graced his gorgeous face.

Ashura sees.

He looses his smile too.

Something tells me he doesn't want me to see the twin or even get near him. Maybe the twin will open up more if I did something to prevent Ashura's wishes. The bastard.

"Kurogane-san, I have heard a great deal about you from the officer. Is it true you committed a crime in the west?" The older of the twin girls asked, eyes blazing as the other stared quietly at me.

I shake my head. That was my father. A brave but foolish man. He was a cowboy, true, but he had retreated here after some incident with the police and my uncle. Poor Yasha. My old man and him got into a gunfight at the saloon once and he ended up dying shortly afterwards from an infection. His 'lady' in waiting, Ashura (odd how things work out) cried for days on end until he returned to Japan with the remainder of Yasha's things. I haven't heard from him since.

"Oh? Then what ARE you famous for, Kurogane-san?" The duplicate angel asked, fake smile and all. I turn to him, feeling a cold discomfort swarm over us all. I don't really know what I'm famous for…

"I'm just a man trying to get by…" I mumble. The quiet, frightened cherub cocked his head, looking at me curiously. Is he stupid or something? They're father laughs and slapped me hard again. That almost made me step forward. Fat, ugly, short but incredibly –_inhumanly_– strong.

"Don't be modest! I'll tell you what he's famous for! He can wield a sword! I know! He received 15 lashes from practicing outside the factory and-"

"Father!!!" The twin who had interest in me shouted feebly. We all looked at him, confused about his outburst. He shrank back into the couch.

"Yes, Yuui?" Demanded the father, clearly impatient and annoyed by the fact he was interrupted on his speech. Man, the boy surely can derail anyone's train of thought. Yuui… such a beautiful name and a great one for such a lovely person. The angel named Yuui fidgeted.

"Why… did you do that?" He said hardly above a whisper. The father gave him a questioning look.

"He stole! He shouldn't even be handling them outside the factory walls…" My boss continued explaining, but I was tired of hearing him, so I tuned him out. However, the angel's magnificent eyes never left the floor as his father ranted. I felt sorry for him. The boy probably doesn't know how much of a wrong-doer I am. Pity.

"…Anyway, you five are dismissed. The clothes you're wearing you may keep. Ah! Kurogane and Ashura, you stay." And we did.

The other twin sat up straighter and the girls smiled innocently. Their mother sipped her tea as the other three mean were led out. I took my seat again and accidentally let out a growl of annoyance. The girl twins, their mother, Ashura and angel twin II didn't notice, but Yuui did.

And… he smirked.

What.

The.

Hell?

"Kurogane-san, would you care to explain your sword fighting skills?" Asked their mother. I closed my eyes for a second and sighed.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" The angel duplicate smiled wider.

"Ah? Who taught you basics?" Now everyone else was interested. Damn curiosity.

"My father." I said simply. The angel II cocked his head.

"Who was that?" He asked, innocence lathered into the question. Such a dumb thing to assume of me. I know He's trying to act like a little boy and that I'm a dumb man going to answer with the exact words he wants to hear. Hah.

"He's dead." I said, folding my arms. The mistress and the girls gasped as if I had just said a foul work to their "virgin" ears. I bet my boss probably cusses and drinks more than even me. But the twin boys get a look of remorse on their pretty faces and Ashura, who I'm dubbing the bastard, just smiled.

He will die.

He will feel my wrath.

Mocking me and my deceased family.

"I'm terribly sorry for you're loss." Said their mother.

"I was young. It doesn't bother me." I said curtly. Really, it doesn't. I've moved on. Don't dwell on matters that don't need the extra effort. The twin girls just stare at me as I stare at that ground. I can feel their brown eyes on me. They're probably thinking 'hey, he's a criminal with a weird background and weird eyes.' Ha. But alas, I'm just a lovesick fool with no hopes of receiving his Juliet.

Ah.

Juliet.

Yuui, the angel of my life, is my Juliet.

My boss comes back after a long wait. He slaps the bastard on the back just as roughly as he did me. Old, fat, ugly bird. He just needs to have his monical shoved up his ass and his caterpillar waxed out from underneath his nose. He talks about the bastard in high expectations. I don't listen. I stare. I stare at my Juliet until he stares back. His face is smiling, but his heart is crying. His eyes tell me everything I want to know.

He's pleading for help.

He's yearning for freedom.

And I yearn to help him.

He mouths the words "at the tree in the back at 10:00 tonight." I incline my head slightly to signal subtly that I'll be there. The rest of the rantings and slaps and odd questions of the Angel Family vaguely blurs to me now from that night. All I could see was my angel.

My angel.

My Yuui.

My Juliet.


	2. My Angel

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY. -shanks self with tonto- I will never EVER allow a story to lay in wait for it's second chapter EVER again! At least for as long as this one has! -sobs- I JUST NOW found the rest of it that I'd written down on loose leaf papers. -bows- please forgive me... I will have you know, as an apology for the long wait and for the very small length of this chapter, I will be typing and writing more for this one (hopefully the entire story) and for THE OTHER stories as well. I've had a few ideas for a couple of new stories, but I won't get working on those until I've updated EVERY SINGLE STORY.

So, for those who still like this story, I shall not keep you longer with my beggings. Please, read on!

* * *

We were dismissed from the boss. We were to return to our jobs until tomorrow, where we would receive our jobs as co-managers. Dumbass old fart. One of us will end up taking over. He probably realizes that. But I won't let the bastard do it.

No.

I won't let him get near Yuui.

Not ever again.

It was 2 in the afternoon. 8 hours until I saw my Juliet. My gorgeous, trapped Juliet. My broken angel. I worked as fast as I could to keep my mind busy and to make time fly, but every time I looked up at the clock, on a minute or two would go by. When it had reached 5, I had to let out a frustrated grow as our break ensued. My lunch mates, Tomoyo, Souma and Fuuma joined me. As usual. Only this time I hardly did anything but stare at the clock.

Tomoyo was the first to notice. Go figure. She instantly knows if someone's sick or if they plan on dying anytime soon. She never really knows with me, so she thinks she can ask questions to pry into my life. I think that's dumb.

"Kurogane-kun, is something the matter?" My eyes don't leave the clock.

"You've been working extra hard today. Is it something the boss said?" Close.

"Was it something he did?" No, not really.

"Is it the children?" Bingo. I flinch unintentionally and try to ignore that fact. Tomoyo must have eyes of a hawk, because she clapped in glee.

"You like one of them! Which one? Freya or Elda? They're both 16 and believe it or not, the other twins, Yuui and Fay, they're both 17! They look so young. I wish I could hold onto youth like that."

"You're only 13." I state. She's so overdramatic. And to correct myself, 3 years. The angel is three years younger than me.

"Ah! True, true. Hey, don't you turn 21 next month?" The young girl asks me.

"20." Curt. I think I'm being rude again. Souma smiles.

"You're older than me by a year almost." So? Do you like me or something? Did you think you were older?

"And?" Asks I. Seriously. Could you three be any blander?

"Oniisan said Ashura and you got raises." Apparently not. Fuuma was the one to talk by the way. I just don't like his name.

I chew harder on my bread and grow low in my throat. You'd think they'd've learned what that means by now.

"So you did?" Geez. My 'stay off the topic or I'll snap your spine' gestures aren't working today.

"Yeah. I'm done. See ya." I say shortly and get up. The usual 'don't go' whines come from Tomoyo and she latches onto my arm. Typical. I shake her off and walk to my station. 4 more hours.

When my day was done at 9, I almost threw away all my pride and jumped screaming happily. Thank gods I'm stubborn and didn't. I settled for a sigh and packed up my things purposefully and left a glove behind. When Tomoyo and Souma met me at the entrance, I feigned realization and sighed again.

"Damn. I forgot one of my gloves. I'll see you two tomorrow." I say. Before they can say anything sweet like, "Oh we'll wait for you", I rush back into the work assembly hall to my station.

Plan A is working. Thank whatever gods there are that it is. Only 40 minutes until I see my angel.

I take my time getting to the back near the tree, assuming that being the one my employer's son talked about. Hell, he's probably having a very difficult time trying to sneak out in comparison to me. He is, after all, the caterpillar face's son.

When I get to the will, it's 10:01, and my fragile love isn't there. I wait under the shade of the tree for 10 more minutes.

No Yuui.

15.

No angel.

20.

No Juliet.

I was about to take my leave at 10:30 when I saw gold reflect in the moonlight from the corner of the factory

He's there.

My angel.

I don't think he can see me, so I step out of the shadow. He comes fully around the corner.

He sees me.

He runs to me.

We shared an embrace for whatever reason. He doesn't even know me… but I could tell that doesn't matter, he has my name and I have his. No need to fret.

He parted from me slightly and looked at my eyes. On instinct I look away.

"Don't." He whispers. Oh, speak more. Your voice is like the swan's song. Yet it scares me a little. The swan sings only once, and that's before it passes away.

Not my swan.

Not my Angel.

Not my Juliet.

I looked back at him confused. He smiles sadly up at me. His blue eyes are swimming in turmoil and sorrow. I detest it.

"I adore your eyes. They tell a story of a man who tries." Well, his Japanese is spectacular. I've never received such a compliment.

"…Thank you… Why did you call for me?" the angel smiles wider. His hands travel up from my chest to wrap around my neck. Apparently my feelings for him are mutual.

"Everyone else blended together. You caught my eye and…" He tightened his grip and buried his face into my shirt.

"…you looked at me like I wasn't an item on display." Oh. I hit a soft spot. Maybe I'm not the only one that thinks the family my boss has is like a doll collection. Maybe I'm one of the few who didn't say it aloud.

I lean my head down and smother myself with his hair. Coconut. I remember the smell from my mother before she died of tuberculosis. I lift my hand from his side to stroke his shoulder. Doing so sent a watermelon up my nose. His clothes smell like watermelon. Slowly I bring my nose down to rest it on his ear. Strawberry lotion.

Strawberry.

Coconut.

Watermelon.

My angel is a fruit cocktail without the alcohol.

We could change that.

Maybe we don't need the alcohol to get drunk.

"I was looking for someone to hold me…" He whispered. Salt. The moment that hits my senses I know he's crying. I detest that too.

"You found someone." I say back, keeping my voice low. He laughed a bitter laugh. He sounds hurt. Damn me for being a freaking softy.

"I thank you, Kurogane." He says and brings his face away from my shoulder. He's so beautiful in the moonlight. Yet he's so broken. I want to fix him. Maybe claim the twisted toy as mine? I didn't have a lot of time to think, since he was inching his face closer to mine.

Yes.

No.

Let the Angel be mine.

I don't think this is a good idea.

My conscious was fighting my brain. But all the while my body ignored them both and claimed his lips.

Soft.

Tangy.

Wanting.

We didn't break from the kiss, forgetting about the needs to breathe and of right and wrong. We deepened it every now and then, sinking teeth into flesh and tongues delved into the warm pools of the other's mouth.

Wanting the attention.

Needing the warmth.

Yearning the love.

After what feels like eternity, we hear dogs barking. He looks at me worriedly and I stare back.

"It's my father! We must leave here!" He pushes my chest.

"Where will you go?" I grab his arm as he turns.

"I will let myself be found, you run!" He waves me away.

"Will I see you again?" He freezes as I look at him with unintentional longing.

"…Let us meet tomorrow at the same time as tonight, by the old river on the outskirts of town." I nod.

"I will take us to a place where we can be together." He says. I nod again, pulling him into one more chaste kiss before I take my leave. I hear the dogs turn the corner as a round the building next to the factory.

At least he's safe.

At least he's mine.


End file.
